


Don't mess with Bowtruckles!

by Sasha980



Series: BTS in Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gryffindor Jeon Jungkook, Hufflepuff Kim Taehyung | V, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Slytherin Park Jimin, Student Jeon Jungkook, Student Kim Taehyung | V, Student Park Jimin (BTS), love potion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha980/pseuds/Sasha980
Summary: Jimin was going to kill Taehyung, he truly was.Well if he made it out alive from the Forbidden forest first that is.“Hyung, you keep running towards the clearing, I'll distract them”, Jungkook yelled as he stopped to run in another direction.Jimin stared at Jungkook’s figure disappearing into the dark forest with fear.“Kim Taehyung, you idiot. I swear if I die I'll come back as a ghost and haunt your arse for the rest of your life.” screamed Jimin as he ran back towards the clearing which had but a single tree.





	Don't mess with Bowtruckles!

**_Jimin was going to kill Taehyung, he truly was._ **

**_Well if he made it out alive from the Forbidden forest first that is._ **

 

“Hyung, you keep running towards the clearing, I'll distract them”, Jungkook yelled as he stopped to run in another direction.

Jimin stared at Jungkook’s figure disappearing into the dark forest with fear.

“Kim Taehyung, you idiot. I swear if I die I'll come back as a ghost and haunt your arse for the rest of your life.” screamed Jimin as he ran back towards the clearing which had but a single tree.

Now, why were they running you ask Jimin. Well it all started due the person who’s currently missing from the action himself and a certain potion.

* * *

**_A few hours ago_ **

* * *

 

Jimin was doing a bit of light reading on Transfiguration in the library. As he was currently in his fifth year he needed to work hard for his OWL’s so that he could pass all the subjects, well he was certainly trying to anyway. Jungkook and Taehyung were certainly ensuring the latter with their shenanigans. The duo were quite invested a game of gob-stones, with Taehyung certainly on the verge of losing. Thankfully they were seated in a corner or they would probably be barred from ever entering the library and Jimin couldn’t afford that.

“Ha!” Jungkook yelled pointing at Taehyung’s face just as the latter was squirted in the face by the disgusting liquid. “You lose, I win.”

“Whatever, can you please get rid of this Jiminie,” he pouted turning to face Jimin.

“No” Jimin replied without looking up from the book he was currently reading, “You deserve it for ditching me yesterday.”

“Jimin, i said i was sorry” he whined, “I truly am. It’s just I couldn’t say no the owls Jimin. One minute there was a baby owl i was feeding, then one turned to two and next thing you know it’s almost dinner time and I had to run all way from the Owlery to the Great Hall, they were so sad that i had to go Jiminie, they were so tiny and cute, just like you. It’s all a plot by those wrackspurts Jimin, they made my brain go all fuzzy and lose track of time. I almost missed dessert.”

“Sure they did” Jimin replied narrowing his eyes at Taehyung, while Jungkook tried to control his laughter at the ridiculousness, but shut up as soon as Jimin glared at the younger.

“Look i even got you chocolates as an apology Jimin, it’s filled with Fire Whisky, don’t tell anyone” he whispered towards the end, handing the small package of chocolates to Jimin.

Jimin stared at the small heart shaped box, a bit flustered. He didn’t expect that, especially the heart shaped ones. It was February but, Valentine’s day had already passed, so he was bit surprised at the gift his best friend suddenly decided to give him.

“Thanks Tae, you didn’t have to” Jimin started but was cut-off by Jungkook who grabbed the box.

“Well if you don’t want it, I'd gladly take it off your hands Jimin.”

“Give it back, i never said that Jungkook and it's hyung to you.” Jimin said as he got up to grab the small box back. But Jungkook being little brat he was held it up high and stared down at his tiny hyung.

“You can have it back if you can reach it Jimin-ssi” he giggled.

 

 _The audacity of this brat. I’m never tutoring him ever again._ Jimin thought as he glared at the younger.

 

“Hey, give it back to Jimin, I'll get you a new one Jungkook” Taehyung said as he grabbed the box and handed it to Jimin who hissed at Jungkook like a kitten.

“You don’t have to Taehyung, brats don’t deserve candy.” Jimin replied sticking his nose up.

“Neither do shorties.” Jungkook replied sticking his tongue out.

“I thought of sharing this with you” Jimin said furiously, well as furious as he could look, which was pretty much like a kitten, “But now, i don’t feel like it.”

He started to rip open the package which was a tacky pink colour with a moving heart shaped man, or something of sort, who blew kisses. Just as he picked up the little chocolate piece to eat, Jungkook grabbed onto his hand to steal it. Then began the amateur fight for a piece of chocolate.

Taehyung just stared at his friends, who were quite idiotic if you asked him, fighting over a single piece when there were lot more in the box. They could easily share, but they were too busy being a couple of babies fighting over a new toy. He sat on Jimin’s currently unoccupied chair and stared at the book which the latter was previously reading.

Transfiguration. Eww. Looking at so many words gave him a headache.

He preferred Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology. They were fun and the textbooks had lots of pictures in them unlike the others. He would definitely drop History of Magic and Ancient Runes in his sixth year, and potions, he really hated that subject. Mostly because Professor Slughorn would never allow him to experiment after his first year, no matter how much he begged. He may be partially at fault as he blew up the Potions classroom but, certain sacrifices need to be made if one wanted to excel in their field. 

Plus he lost interest after his second year, as he was more interested in exploring outside rather than inhaling fumes in the dungeons. He doesn’t understand how Jimin does it.

Jimin and Jungkook were still fighting over the chocolate like a pair of muggles. It was quite funny, even though Jungkook was two years younger than them, he certainly was strong for his age and almost as tall as Jimin, quite to latter's chagrin.

He’d be insufferable if he grows any taller than Jimin, thought Taehyung, but judging by the way the boy was growing, he’d probably beat Taehyung too. Better to remain in the younger's good books.

Taehyung slowly looked at the box of chocolates. He knew he shouldn’t but Jimin probably wouldn’t mind if he ate one or two, right. It was so tempting, how can he a poor wizard resist against such power. The power of chocolate. That was the argument in his mind. Jimin was his best friend, he’d never get mad at Taehyung. 

So he grabbed one and put it in his mouth. It was certainly different, there was a certain smell to it. It almost reminded him of someone. Oh well, the Fire whisky certainly was strong, leaving a slight burn in his throat. He watched the pair fight on the ground scratching the other, a simple Saturday routine, while he nibbled on some chocolates.

But, soon after he finished gobbling up a few, well almost all of them. He stood up, almost knocking over the chair. He had a certain glazed look in his eyes. It was a miracle the librarian hadn’t showed up yet to kick them out.

“Okay, enough! You can have that stupid chocolate Jimin” Jungkook yelled as Jimin was pulling the latter’s hair. He slowly got up off of him and held up the chocolate like it was the most precious gem in the world much to Jungkook’s chagrin.

“Guys, I’m in love” Taehyung said with a sigh. “I feel like i could write sonnets about her beauty.”

“What?”

“In love with who, hyung?”

“Of course, the fair maiden who haunts my heart” Taehyung said dreamily, “Katarina Jones”

“Again, who?” Jungkook asked.

“How do you not know her. She is the epitome of elegance, grace and beauty. The way she walks, almost like a fairy, so light, her laughter like bells ringing. How can you not know her Jungkook? Do you live under a rock?” Taehyung said as he glared at the younger, “Maybe it’s good that you don’t know her. Less competition. I can’t have you falling for her charms too my dear friend.”

“My dear what?” Jungkook said alarmed. “Are you alright Hyung? You never speak like this.”

“Like what?”

“Like a freaking Victorian era romance novel” Jimin said as he approached Taehyung. He gently put his hand against his friend’s head to check if he was alright. “His temperature is alright, i don’t understand why he suddenly turned into discount Shakespeare”

“Who?” Jungkook asked confused.

“He’s a muggle poet. He wrote a lot of romantic plays and poems.”Jimin replied looking at Taehyung who was grinning like a madman, albeit a cute one if you asked Jimin. He looked away and saw a small card next to the chocolate box. It wasn’t Taehyung’s handwriting, which was quite honestly the most horrid thing he had ever seen. But the writing on the card was legible and neat.

_**Dear Taehyung,** _

__

_**My mom got me these Fire Whisky chocolate cauldrons, but i honestly don’t like the flavour a lot.** _

_**So i wanted to give these to you. I know it’s not Valentine’s day right now, but i wanted you to have it.** _

__

_**Love, Katarina** _

 

It had a picture of the girl giving the onlooker a flirty smile, blowing air kisses. Jimin felt like crumpling up the piece of paper and probably setting it on fire, but it probably wouldn't settle well with Taehyung at the current moment.

Jimin slowly looked at his friend who gave him a dopey smile. He grabbed on to him a bit tighter and turned towards Jungkook.

“Jungkook, i think these chocolate’s were tampered with.” Jimin said as he gave the card to Jungkook, who started reading it. “I know that girl, she’s in our year, Slytherin house, I’ve seen her around a couple of times. She’s obsessed with Taehyung, always keeps asking me about him in the common room. I think she may have spiked these chocolate’s with Amortentia”

“Am or ten ta what?”

“Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in existence. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession from the drinker.” Jimin replies monotonously.

“So hyung is in love with this Katarina girl?”

“No, Amortentia doesn't create actual love.” said Jimin as held onto Taehyung who kept muttering about ‘his love’, “It's impossible to manufacture or imitate love. The person under the effect of the potion will only hold an obsession for the person who administered it. In this case, Katarina Jones.”

“So what do we do then? Hyung is in love with a crazy chick.” Jungkook said panicking.

“ Who are you calling crazy? Katarina is the most wonderful person in this entire world. You couldn’t even amount to her pinky. She’s that cool” Taehyung said grumpily, while Jungkook just stared at him with his mouth open.

“Okay Taehyungie, she’s amazing. Jungkookie is sorry. Aren’t you?” Jimin said glaring at Jungkook, mouthing at him to play along.

“Yeah, I'm sorry hyung. You’re right, she’s totally cool and amazing. Even though I've never met her” Jungkook replied in a robotic manner.

“How about you sit here Taehyung and try to come up with a way of asking her out.” Jimin said as he guided his friend to a chair. “I’ll just return this book back to the shelf and we can discuss the plan later, alright?”

Taehyung started nodding his head smiling like a puppy who was finally receiving attention from his owner.

“You! come with me, i need your help in returning this book” Jimin said as he grabbed Jungkook and disappeared between the book shelves.

“We need to do something hyung. We can’t let her get away with this. You’re a Slytherin prefect, can’t you do something?” Jungkook asked worried.

“Slytherins don’t tattle against their housemates Jungkook, we handle it internally. Don’t worry about her, I'll take care of it. The one we should be worried about is Taehyung. We need to administer an antidote. It quite simple to brew but we need the ingredients, which i don’t think we can easily get right now. I’ll go to Professor Slughorn and ask for the ingredients, he likes me.”

“Teachers pet” coughs Jungkook.

“Hey, don’t come at me Mr. I-think-Remus-Lupin-is-the best-professor-ever” Jimin says as he hits Jungkook. The kid probably had shrine dedicated to the man back home.

“Fine.” Jungkook pouts rolling his eyes as he looked at Jimin,“What should i do then?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something that i thought of. Bringing two of my favorites together.  
> I may continue this as series of BTS in Hogwarts including the other characters.  
> Let me know what you think about it in the comments below.
> 
> P.S i know Remus Lupin didn't survive in the actual HP universe. But this fan-fiction. And he's alive in this world along with a few others.


End file.
